So this is what a fairy tale feels like?
by mxcmonster
Summary: A septiishu story In a far land of youtubia, the king has thrown a party for his son, who has killed over 15 million beasts, every girl between the ages of 20-30 must attend this ball and he must choose the girl before the end of the night but there's a catch for the girl he chooses, a secret he must keep hidden. The only thing is Will she cope?
1. so this is what a ball feels like?

"Signe come here sweeti-" before my mother could even finish her sentence I was in front of her "Yes mother?" I asked whilst looking at her In a confused manner she looked at me with glee and handed me yellow dusted envelope I turned it around I took a sharp breath in "a royal stamp?" I look at my mother in disbelief I look back down as I trace my fingers over it , the bright red wax slightly staining over my fingers, I push a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I could already seen it was open i looked inside and took the piece of white paper out I unfolded it and started to read" **To all the ladies in the realm The royal palace is throwing a ball in celebration of my son slaying over 15 million creatures** " I frown that's something you celebrate? I continued to read only to get it over and done with " **every women** **must** **be at the age gap between of 20 to 30 years must attend to see who is suitable for my son, meet at the palace at night fall"** i sighed and looked at my mother who obviously seemed excited for the occasion "mother I-" she cut me off with placing her hands on my shoulders "you can at least go he's gotta choose someone you might get a chance" I looked at her tired and defeated "change what? The farm? I love it here, I love being free and I don't want to marry someone a don't love, that's just not right!""Please, do it for me?" I looked at her raising an eyebrow and with one pair of eyes rolling I simply said "I don't have a dress" "Hahaha! You think you don't have one but..." she turned behind her god is she prepared she whiped a, oh my, how beautiful is this dress, holy shit, holy shit my mouth hung "mother...I-i can't wear this" I say looking at it it was the most beautiful thing I have every saw in my life holy shit it was a off the shoulder 'V' neck with this beautiful pale orange corset that sinches in at the waist that reveals this beautiful princess puffy dress with bright orange silk with pale orange see threw material all around , I am on the verge of tears I look at my mother and leap on her hugging her so tight I think she couldn't breathe "all right all right" she said pulling me off her "but where did you get the money you know that we're poor" she simply shook her head "a great magician never deals there secrets"as she simply taps her nose

I look in the mirror my hair twisted and curled into a top bun with my side burns down it looked messy, but neat in a way the dress perfectly fitting after my curves and bumps in my Body I pocked my foot out revealing my dirty brown boots i frowned and pulled my dress over them, I could hear my mother footsteps coming closer and closer towards me, I turned around having that last look in the mirror, In her hand was a piece of white silk ribbon with embroiled orange swirls, I turned around as she put the ribbon around my neck then tying it into a bow letting the remaining bow hang from my neck as the two loose strands reach at the top of my shoulder blades as the corset ties, I spin around and hug my mother tightly she pulled away from me "you better go" she smiled, I nodded and ran towards my white cloak with embroidered orange swirls, wrapping it round my dainty shoulders "Signe hold on!" I heard my mother say, I turn round confused, she simply just pulled out two of the most gorgeous heels I have ever seen in my life as I stood into them I stood a centimetre taller wearing beautiful white heels with orange swirls "Now go to that ball and make everyone look bad " I happily smile like a goof ball "now now mother" I say running to her hugging her tightly

There it is I looked up at the castle gates, open to the people and women of youtubia my heart felt heavily in my chest "you can do this" I gulped "come on you pussy" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I grabbed my dress and stepping into the royal castle oh my lord there was a gaint staircase leading up to the balcony and between them where the entrances to the ball floor "here we go" I sighed of nerves continuing to walk straight forward since I have no clue where I am going there where blood red banners everywhere with a green eyes with a blue iris and a normal black pupil, huh creative, I walk up to the top of the stair case, music is blasting my ears and a good atmosphere is everywhere I smile slightly and look out into the crowd as I see males and females having a good time dancing everywhere, I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around and gulp and seen a green haired fellow his eyes brighter than the Sky itself even wore a white shirt underneath a dark green 'V' neck with white ruffles out of his he wore a light brown belt at his waist attached to that belt was a sword holster with light brown pants "you know staring is rude" I jumped and out of my daze as I couldn't get a word out.


	2. leaving so soon?

Jacks p.o.v

I look down at the beautiful dirty blonde, she just stood there an awe, her green eyes full of creation and wonder, I look at her facial features; her hair messily tied up in a bun with stray curly bits down defining her face, her lips a beautiful pink colour matching her cheeks, my eyes stroll down to her dainty shoulders where her shoulder blades pop out as My eyes roll down her tiny figure, my eyes clocked on her clevledge which was barley showing.

"At least I know where too look when talking to a guy" i quickly snap out of my gaze my face burning pure red

"I mean I-it's no" I stuttered trying to explain my self to her she only looked at me with a smirk on her lips

"Shut up" I mutter under my breath She gave out a small giggle, cliche really, but it was cute

"Sir Sean" I turned to my left to see my friend and prince of _ he wore white trousers with a white shirt, overlaid was a sky blue blazer that complemented his white hair, he also wore a golden brown belt with a brown vest under his blazer, as Sir Felix stands with a scroll I sighed turning to felix giving him a look that he just bloody ruined everythingHe only just looked at me with an apologetic look  
"Sir mark is awaiting and wants a word with you about" he looks at the young women before me and comes closer to my ear "wife's" my eyes widen at the sudden news, I grab felixes shoulder and turning my back on the woman "you know I hate, it" I whispered at him emphasising the word hate

"I know , I know Sean, but you've gotta choose a wife some day, common man you haven't even had a full blown conversation with any of these women! You gotta choose!" I looked at him with annoyance in my eyes "that's like going to a stable and picking the first horse you see! It doesn't work like that dude more than anyone you know that, the thing with Marzia!" Felix nudged me right in my rib "shut up" I only laughed at his ignorance "plus I have my eye on someone" I say motioning my head backwards "oh yeah dude a balcony is hot as fuck mhm" I look at him at him in confusion as I turn around and at last the women was there no longer, I frowned and walked to the balcony, scanning for the beautiful dirty blonde, I scolded at Felix and sighed "tell mark I'll be down in 10" giving into the defeat

Signes POV The green man back was turned on me, should I wait? I frowned looking out of the balcony at the ball before me, everyone dancing and having a good time, I looked back at the green man, he's talking to someone with white as snow hair, properly his friend, there proberly talking about something secretive, I bite my lip tapping the balcony railings and decided to listen in."With any of these women!, you've gotta choose!"It was rude to listen into other people conversation I know, but the devil on my shoulder told me it was for my own good and I forgave it, although wished I haven't, the green man could have anyone in this ball, anyone, why would he choose me (very clishe I know) but why me, I sigh in defeat picking up my dress and walking towards where I first came in, he won't even should I care? we just met.I shake my head at the rude thought and continued to walk back down the elegant stairs holding my dress up as I go, I knew this would be a big waste of time. As I go out the door Of the castle I noticed a wet substance on my left cheek I slowly put my hand towards my cheek touching the warm drop, I moved my hand swiping it away quickly, 'Come on signe really?, your going to cry now?' I sighed and I looked up at the dark blue night sky as as another warm drop landed on my forehead "nope" I say with a slight smirk on my face, as rain pores from above.

I pull my dress up from the floor walking round to the barn where they keep the horses."Cacti...come her girl" I whisper Going into the stables looking left and right only too see either

An empty stable  
Or  
No cacti

I frown as I got to the end of the barn with no cacti in sight I-"You lost?" I jumped and spun around only to be created by the green haired man again or was it? This didn't look like him at all, does he have a brother?, he had dark green messy hair that wore black leather pants with a dark green vest to cover his white blouse with ontop of a long black duster with black boots

I got this uneasy feeling from him, like untrustworthy feeling, it was at the bottom of my stomach there he stood leaning against the frame of the barn

"Looking for my horse" I say bluntly, what are these strange feelings in my stomach?  
"Well...first off your in the wrong stables, guest stables are on the right side not left" he smirked, I only responded with knitting my brows together in a frown "Well uh did I know that?" I simply say to him as he decided to walk closer, I looked at him in concern, and I don'tKnow what came over be but I started to walk towards him. Once we met in the middle it was obvious I could see that he was definitely not the man I met at the balcony, his eyes, his eyes were, were different colours, one an electric blue and the other a grass greenI recognise him from somewhere, I'm not sure where but I know I recognise hi, coming signe, come on signe think!

"Nice to be at your service, I am in fact prince anti of the kingdom" once he said that my face instantly turned pale, my throat dry, this is anti, vigilantly of the kingdom , this is the anti who struck war on youtubereia and forced them to split into different realms, I swallow hard "Ah my name gives a certain impression doesn't it? " Not a word came out my mouth "I-uh-I-uh-I have to go" i say quickly grabbing my dress and running out of the stables Only to get caught by antis hand in my arm squeezing it

"not so fast missy" I started to breathe heavy, his hand only squeezing tighter by the second the clock ticks "what do you want" I barely squeaked out "you see, my brother is fond of you, don't know how right enough you only just met" as he looks at the writer "your fault" I only looks at anti in sheer confusion, writer? I shook the thought out of my mind

"anywho, I need you to do something..." I swallow hard my stomach sore from anxiety "I need you too have my baby, too prevent my brother from becoming king, I need you to have my baby so it can take the throne and then I kill Sean in my family going because I am you can annoying really but the reason I have chose you my dear wiishu, it's to break my brothers heart" i take a sharp breath, "and if You refuse,let's just say a bad thing will happen, but like you can totally refuse, but you will regret refusing 100%, you have a choice , what's it going to be" I stare him in the face, he's bluffing, I wave my arm off his grip and continued to walk out of the barn looking down at my arm as he left a imprint of his hand wrapping around, I look up and walked away getting to my horse riding home.


End file.
